Ashleigh Harris (SWB)
Ashleigh Harris is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. She is the stepsister of Mitch Harris and stepdaughter of James. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known except that she attended Crestview High with her stepbrother, Mitch. According to Alex, she was the Senior Class President. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" After Mitch "forces" her to leave the house and gets her to forget things, she blows up on him before smiling and saying she'll see him at the bus. She is later seen talking about the crazy man with Billie, Andrea, Spencer and others, saying she feels bad for him. She gets off the bus after the crash and follows the others to walk. "Don't Play With the Wolves" She, Mitch and Robin sit with the others at camp, all talking. Angel asks who wants to play Manhunt, but Ashleigh stays back with Robin. Later, Rebecca is asking where everyone is and Ashleigh tells them about the game. She is seen with the others reacting to Stevie's story. "Madness Begins" Ashleigh is listening to her brother's story when Spencer says he has to meet Alex in the woods. Ashleigh says to be careful. Stevie, Robin, Angel, Spencer and her stay at the camp. She tells Spencer information about Lisa Bowen, later going to find Spencer after Lisa runs away. She defends Spencer from Josh, saying he didn't let her run away. "A Cabin in the Woods" Ashleigh hears something in the woods and checks it out before getting startled by Angel, who invites her to check out a cabin she found. They hike to the cabin, both girls getting to know each other better. When they find the cabin, they smell something awful and end up finding Lisa's body. They then find out someone was trying to get the bus to an unknown location. Lisa reanimates and she tells Angel to stab her in the head, both girls quickly leaving after. "We Have Each Other" Ashleigh and Angel return to the camp, both frantic after what happened. Ashleigh tries to stop Josh from hurting Angel, defending her actions for killing Lisa. Later, she tells the others Mitch and the others are back and is later seen talking to Robin about Angel while they walk to Tobias' camp. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Ashleigh is following Tobias and Spencer to The Reserve. She yells at Tomas for pointing a gun at Spencer. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" TBA "Inside A Burning Building" TBA "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Us, The World and The Dead" TBA "The Rusty Tavern" TBA "Hope" TBA Death *Unnamed Man After finding the bodies in the abandoned Rusty Tavern, Ashleigh sees a figure in the darkness behind the counter. Assuming it to be a repeat of last time, she thinks it's Keyshawn. However, the unnamed man shoots her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ashleigh has killed: *At least 15 zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB)